Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{4}{7}-3\dfrac{7}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {14\dfrac{32}{56}}-{3\dfrac{49}{56}}$ Convert ${14\dfrac{32}{56}}$ to ${13 + \dfrac{56}{56} + \dfrac{32}{56}}$ So the problem becomes: ${13\dfrac{88}{56}}-{3\dfrac{49}{56}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{88}{56}} - {3} - {\dfrac{49}{56}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} - {3} + {\dfrac{88}{56}} - {\dfrac{49}{56}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{88}{56}} - {\dfrac{49}{56}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{39}{56}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{39}{56}$